How to love (Plug In Baby- Muse)
by Fluxing Romantic
Summary: Buffy battles with her feelings as Spike wants to talk, i know these have been done before but at least mines a song fic, just read anyway!


bTitle:/b How to love  
  
bRating:/b PG-13 to be safe!  
  
bSpoilers:/b Smashed and a little after that  
  
b'Ships:/b B/S (Duh!) I don't own Buffy, Spike et al, Joss does (I would get Buffy and Spike married if I did!). The song is Plug In Baby by Muse, which I don't own either!  
  
bFeedback:/b appreciated but no unnecessary flames please about grammar and stuff, just the story and my writing.  
  
bDistribution:/b Just tell me where it's going but you don't want it! (Email me @ rhiannonhesketh@hotmail.com to give me feedback and to tell me if you're putting it on your site)  
  
Spike watched Buffy dancing to a piece of rock music with her friends Willow and Xander. He was watching the way her body moved and how it curved making her irresistible in his eyes and making him ache for her to be in his arms again and to kiss her once again. Oh yes, he thought, he kissed her all right, bloody more than that! But the pair with her thought she would never touch him and that Angel was the last vampire she had ever done anything intimate with, they didn't know her dirty secret. They didn't know the real Buffy, he did.  
  
bI've exposed your lies, baby The underneath's no big surprise/b  
  
Buffy glanced behind her, away from the thronging dancers and towards the booths and the bar where she saw Spike. She didn't need him right now! Even though he made her feel really good. No! Bad Buffy! He's a horrible vampire, who was good in bed, stop it! Oh God, he's coming over, I don't need this" Buffy thought, panicking.  
  
Spike walked on the dance floor and headed towards Buffy. When he reached her he tapped her on the shoulder. "What do you want?" Buffy said and Xander looked up. "Dead Boy! What do you want?" Spike ignored him and explained himself. "Look I want to talk," Spike said. "Maybe I don't want to!" Buffy replied walking away, Spike ran up to her. "We can't avoid this forever!" Spike said, getting a little annoyed with Buffy's reluctance to talk. "Look, will you leave me alone to enjoy my night off if I talk?" Spike nodded, "Ok, make it quick!" The pair walked outside the Bronze for some privacy. They could still hear the music playing from the inside. Buffy and Spike stood in an awkward silence for a minute. "What is it?" Buffy said crossly. "I know we can make a go of it! If you forget all those idiots who hurt you in the past," Spike said. "I love you."  
  
bNow it's time for changing And cleansing everything To forget your love/b  
  
"Spike I don't want to hear this! You know I don't love you and I'd never ever have a relationship with you!" Buffy spat. "So what was that? What we did on quite a few occasions? Just sex?" Spike said getting angry. "Yes! Don't ask me why I did it, but I did, there's nothing more to say!" Buffy said, walking away. "So, I'm being used by little Miss Vampire Slayer, or should I say Vampire Layer!" Spike spat back. Buffy stopped, eyes glowing with anger.  
  
bMy plug in baby Crucifies my enemies When I'm tired of living, wo My plug in baby In unbroken virgin realities Is tired of living, ooh/b  
  
"How dare you say that! You wanted it as much as I did!" Buffy growled, her anger showing. "So you admit you wanted it!" Spike said, almost happy. "Well, I was desperate! I was sad and I don't need this! It was all a big mistake!" Buffy said walking back to the Bronze. "Don't you dare play games with me Summers!" Spike yelled at Buffy's retreating form.  
  
bDon't confuse Baby, you're gonna lose your own game/b  
  
Buffy stopped, "I am not playing games, maybe in your sick imagination!" "Then why are you one minute all over me and the next all like this?" Spike cried out. "I don't know! Maybe I'm looking for something to forget my life! Maybe I'm looking for a substitute for love!" Buffy had tears glistening in her eyes; "maybe I'm just so messed up that I have to go to a vampire for my kicks!" "Look luv, I didn't mean it, I'm just getting angry," Spike apologised seeing Buffy's tears. "No, you're right, it's unfair on you," Buffy said, admittedly, "I just need to be like you, no worries, no cares. Maybe that's why." Spike looked surprised.  
  
bChange me, replace the envying To forget your love/b  
  
"You, want to be like me?" Spike said, disbelieving. "Yes, maybe. It's just that I'm scared of being hurt again, I know that you love me and stuff and I might like you. But if I say I love you, you'll go away just like the rest, leaving me alone to feel pain and become like I have been, depressed," Buffy admitted. "I don't know if I can love, it has been too long."  
  
bAnd I've seen your loving Mine is gone/b  
  
"Luv, you know I'll help you. I'll get you to love again, even if it's not me, I'll get you to love again," Spike smiled, not the normal cocky smile, but a genuine one, "maybe you can love a vampire again." "Spike, I don't know." Buffy trailed off, Spike started walking into the night, "But I'll give it a try." Spike turned and walked back to her. He kissed her gently, but passionately, she had to kiss back. Buffy felt really good as did Spike so they continued to kiss until they heard a gasp from behind them. Willow and Xander were standing outside the Bronze, mouths gaping open in shock. Buffy was really embarrassed, she knew she was in trouble!  
  
bAnd I've been in trouble Wooaahhhh!/b 


End file.
